infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Cynder (The Legend of Spryo)
The second Looper to Awaken in the Legends uinverse other than Legend Sparx, Cynder spent quite a bit of time in the beginning of her run being mind controlled by Malefor, and is only just breaking out of her shell as a result of this. History and Personality Cynder has never been the luckiest of dragons. Before she was even born, her egg was abducted by the Dark Masters army and she was torture for quite a few many years until she was deemed 'ready' and corrupted by Malefor to be his general in the war. During all this time Cynder was still conscious and was forced to watch her body commit horrible act after horrible act until Spyro finally freed here from Malefor's control. For a long time after she felt very out of place among her own kind and the world at large, as even though Spyro and the guardians forgave her, a large portion of the world at large hasn't. She eventually joined up in the battle against Malefor though, and added Spyro in finally ridding the world of Malefor once and for all, the two eventually becoming very close in the process... ... And then the loops started up. Thanks to this, Cynder was forced to relive her actions as the 'Terror of the Skies' a known total of six times. This caused her to become very cold and distant even from Spyro, usually only speaking when spoken too. When she eventually realized powers carried over through the loops though, she had managed to figure out a way to escape and make her way to where Spyro's adventures usually start. Though she is slowly becoming more confident once again, she is still notably more reserved than she was in baseline. Despite this though, Cynder is very protective over the people she considers friends and family, willing to put herself on the line to protect them. Whether or not this has to do with her history is unknown. Powers and Abilities While not a purple dragon by any stretch of the imagination, Cynder has gained more than a few neat powers from her time being controlled by the Dark Master, and has only added on to them ever since she began Looping. *'Elemental Powers': Like Spyro, Cynder is more than capable of using elemental breath attacks, although they are different than the ones that the Anchor uses. **'Poison': An incredibly dangerous element to be sure, Cynder is capable of lobbing bombs of the stuff around a battlefield, and adding the substance to her physical attacks. **'Wind': For some reason, being under the thrall of dark forces has left Cynder with the ability to control wind on top of everything else that she got from it, making this the element that she uses when she would rather nobody catch on to what had happened to her in the baseline. **'Fear': Cynder is capable of instilling fear of herself into other beings, which is quite useful for getting out of a confrontation that she would rather simply avoid. **'Shadow': An element geared towards being hidden from the view of the enemy, shadow is perhaps one of the most useful skills that Cynder picked up from her time working for Malefor, but is also the most obvious as to her past. ***'Shadow Fire': With enough skill in the shadow side of things, Cynder is capable of manifesting it as some strange form of fire, which has an inherent blinding effect to it. *'Subspace Pocket': Like all Loopers, Cynder is more than capable of carrying things around with her between Loops. Dark Cynder Like Spyro, Cynder has a dark form that is capable of increasing her powers to insane levels, and she should also be treated as a MLE whenever she happens to be in it. There is a small bit of good luck in that she seems much less likely to take on this form than Spyro is, having thus far not displayed the ability to take this form on since she began Looping, but one should not forget that it is indeed a possibility. Relationships With Other Loopers Legends Spyro: With everything that the two have gotten through together, suffice to say that they view one another as partners, with both of the most immediate interpretations of that word being the case. Ember: Due to the Loop where the two met, they have a very sister-like relationship, with Cynder being rather protective of the other dragoness. Category:Dragon Realms Category:Looper Category:Characters